Many undesired events occur that can adversely impact an individual's health, well-being, and/or safety. Such events include accidents, unexpected adverse health events (e.g., heart problems, seizures, heat stroke, dizziness, breathing problems, bleeding, broken bones, burns, chemical exposure, etc.), abductions, criminal acts, and the like. Many of such events, if known to others in a position to assist the individual (e.g., physicians, emergency response workers, law enforcement, family, friends, caretakers, etc.), can be avoided or their negative effects minimized or ameliorated. Unfortunately, many such events occur in a manner in which assistance is unavailable or arrives too late. What is needed are improved systems and methods for avoiding or reducing the impact of such adverse events.